Echoes in the Back of my Mind
by TexasBean
Summary: Donna finds herself in the middle of a field with no idea why she is there; just that she needs to find someone and meet with him. Donna goes on an adventure through forgotten memories to be guided by nameless people from her past in order to find a very important man.


_A/N: This was written as a challenge for Fanfiction Writers Unite! Facebook group. I had this idea for a while, and now have an excuse to write it. This is my first attempt at a one-shot, so it'll likely have kinks and be rusty in places. But please, sit back and enjoy _Echoes in the Back of my Mind_ and possibly leave a review while you're at it. I sort of imagine myself standing at a street corner with a cardboard sign that reads, _Will write for reviews_ when I ask people to leave reviews behind when reading my stories._

* * *

Donna stood in a wide-open field with rolling hills. The thick grass was such a beautiful, vibrant shade of green, almost like the color of emeralds. The wind whistled and whipped through the grass, causing what looked like waves to appear across the field. While the wind whipped through her hair, Donna didn't have to brush the strands from her face. She looked up at the sky. The blue sky seemed endless, with thick, fluffy white clouds that made her think of cotton candy. It was odd though, with a huge full moon that was directly centered in the sky. It was so familiar, but she couldn't place it. It made her want to cry out of joy, but she didn't know why.

There was soft music in the air. Sort of like a choir. That song was so familiar, she should know it. It was so far away, and she wanted to find the source. She needed to find the source.

She looked down and gasped. Why was she in a wedding dress?! There was a soft glow around her dress. The dress was covered in what looked like spider's web. But the issues of the dress were quickly forgotten, because she needed to do something, whatever that something was.

Why was she here again? She couldn't remember.

Oh right.

She was supposed to meet someone.

Who was it again? She couldn't remember his name.

Where was she supposed to go? She wasn't sure of the way.

The wind grew more intense, as if it was pushing her. _This way_ the wind seemed to whisper, as it gently guided her across the green hills.

How long had she been walking? She couldn't remember. The music was getting louder as she went, but it was still pleasant to listen to.

Soon, Donna passed strange little white creatures. They were round and fat, with beady black eyes. They were quite cute, to be honest. They squeaked when they saw her and they waved at her.

Donna smiled at them, and waved back.

Donna walked, willing the wind to guide her. She came upon four people; a family. They were dressed oddly, sort of Greek… and she just couldn't place their faces. They smiled warmly at her, and she smiled back. They walked with her for a while, but soon they fell behind. They waved to her goodbye.

The music was stronger now, but this time it was sad. She saw a few bald creatures, standing in a small circle. She started to cry when she saw them. They looked at her; their faces were quite strange, with those eyes and those strange tentacles or whatever they were hanging from their mouths. But Donna didn't feel threatened. She felt sadness and pity. They were the cause of the music, but not the source. They approached her. She heard them speak her name, _Donna-Friend. _

They began singing the song that Donna had heard when she first came to this place. They each raised a hand and pointed in the same direction. _The circle has been broken. Our song is for you._

Donna came upon another group of strange people. What were they? Potato soldiers or something? They marched in unison, shouting orders and the like. Donna felt fearful of them for a moment, but it was only temporary. She had nothing to fear in this place, although she wasn't sure why. The potato soldiers marched along behind her for a while, but soon they too disappeared.

A young blond woman wearing what looked to be a sort of army uniform suddenly appeared and hugged Donna tightly. Donna returned the hug, with tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

_It's so good to see you again, _was what Donna wanted to say. She knew this girl from somewhere, and there was joy and sadness upon seeing this girl. The girl had a wound, likely from a gunshot. There was no way she should still be alive, yet it was still very likely that she would be. Why was that? Donna wanted to walk with this girl and talk with her for just a little bit.

_You can't stay long, _the girl said. _He's waiting for you._

Donna didn't question her, but they talked for a while. Then Donna set on her way again. She couldn't remember what they had talked about.

Donna then came upon a strange sight; a beautiful white unicorn and a… giant wasp. And they were sitting at a table having tea, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do. For some reason, Donna didn't question this, it was quite logical for some reason. The creatures didn't really seem interested in Donna, until she approached them.

_Spot of tea, love? _The unicorn inquired. _I'm afraid we can't offer you much; he's waiting for you after all._

Of course he was. She needed to hurry. Tea could wait.

_That's a girl, quite British that is. _The bee said.

Donna set on her way again, and was suddenly in a thick forest. At first she was scared, but someone took her hand. A man with dark hair stood there, and he smiled at her. Here was someone else whose name she could not place. She knew him. She noticed he was wearing fishing gear, and she felt like she had sat with him long ago by a pond talking and fishing for hours. A little girl with long hair took her other hand.

_Come with us_, the girl said. _We will guide you safely_.

Donna trusted these strangers with her life, although she didn't know why. They passed by a few people wearing astronaut suits, they waved to her, especially two in particular. One was a woman with thick curly hair; the other was a young woman with a bright smile. Donna smiled at them. Somehow they were important, but they were soon left behind. Donna's friends needed to get her out of the forest and make sure she made it to her meeting. Donna stopped at the edge of the forest, and looked at the fisherman next to her.

_I-i-i-it will b-be ok-k-kay_. He reassured her. She liked his voice. There was a strange and familiar comfort about it.

Donna exited the forest alone, and she heard strange sounds behind her, like gnashing and gnawing, and when she turned, there was no longer a forest; just the wide-open field. Even though there had been the strange sounds and the forest was now gone, Donna did not worry. Everyone was fine.

Strangely, she came upon a path with a fork in the road. For the first time since she came to this place, there was a sense of fear and dread. The right side of the path was covered in giant black beetles, while the left side had a wolf sitting in the middle of the road. Donna was unsure of what to do at first, because she wanted to avoid those beetles at all costs, but then there was the issue of the wolf. Its piercing blue eyes stared at her, watching her every move. Donna gulped, and bravely turned left; marching passed the wolf, which slowly stood as she walked by. It muscles flowed beneath its grayish-white fur, and it walked beside her. A sense of relief came over Donna, and she released a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

It was here that Donna started to feel a certain strange sadness. The music in her ears grew more intense. She slowly watched as the wolf guided her, occasionally looking back at her as she walked. As she and the wolf continued on their way, they passed rose bushes. These roses were a vibrant shade of red, and seemed to have a particularly otherworldly golden glow about them.

The roses were soon long behind her and there were creatures surrounding them that looked like someone had thrown together a saltshaker and a plunger. There was a genuine threat here, but as she followed the wolf, the fear slowly began to dissipate.

They came to a part of the field that was wide and flat as far as the eye could see. There was a long, loud grinding noise. As soon as the sound was heard, the wolf took its leave. It was then Donna realized she was here. She had arrived.

The sound was all around her now, echoing out of the nothingness. She turned in circles, trying to locate the source. When she turned the last time, there it was: the Blue Box. It was powerful and very important. But Donna couldn't remember why. The door opened with a squeak of its hinges, and a tall man with messy brown hair exited. Donna smiled when she saw him. They both hugged each other tightly. They were like that for a while; Donna wasn't sure for how long. The music was stronger now. This man was the source of that music. She had found him.

The man pulled back, and looked at Donna, with sad, impossibly old eyes. His mouth moved, forming words, yet made no sound. But Donna still understood his words.

_It's so good to see you again Donna_, he said. _You've come such a long way._

Donna only nodded through her tears. Why was she crying like this? It would be understandable if these were tears of joy, but instead they were full of sorrow. So much sadness was felt in her heart, and she didn't understand why.

_How about a spot of tea?_ The man asked, and he motioned to a table set for two, with tea, crumpets and a variety of other desserts. They sat down, and the man poured her tea and served her cakes. The smelled mixed and mingled together. Lemon, raspberry, strawberry, chamomile and peppermint… this was a moment that Donna wanted to remember forever. She was with this man now, and wanted to stay with him. Wasn't that why she was here? She was going to travel with him, in that powerful and important Blue Box, forever.

_I wish you could stay, too…_ the man said, sounding sad. Donna didn't know there could be so much sadness in a person's voice. _I wanted you to stay._

The man stood slowly, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and said to her with a sad smile, _I want you to know how brilliant you are, Donna Noble. You were one of the most important people; the world wasn't able to thank you properly for everything that you have done. I want to thank you, Donna Noble. I want you to know how thankful I am, and that it was an honor and a pleasure to have traveled with you._

This was goodbye, wasn't it? The man hadn't said goodbye properly the last time they saw each other. He had left her behind. Whatever his reasoning had been, he still left her behind. It was obvious that he hadn't wanted to, but didn't have a choice in the matter.

He stood before her, and took her hands in his_. I wanted you to stay. Believe me, when I say how much I wanted you to stay._

The man then slowly turned away from her. He was leaving her behind. Again. The way he moved and the look on his face said that it pained him to leave her. He had just gotten here, they were finally together again, and he was leaving.

Don't say goodbye. Please, don't. If you say goodbye, then all of this will end. Donna didn't want it to end.

_Our stories must end at some point, Donna. Yours ended much too soon. But you were brilliant. Even now, you're living your life… brilliantly. _

He smiled at his last statement.

Donna quickly hugged the man. She would miss him.

_I'm going to miss you too._ He returned the hug just as tightly, if not more so.

_I'm sorry that you can't come with me. I'm truly sorry._

He then released her and turned back towards his Blue Box. He opened the door and just stood there for a moment. His shoulders slumped slightly. Donna watched him with tears streaming down her face. She was never going to him again. The man quickly straitened and recomposed himself, and stepped inside his Blue Box. He turned one last time to look at her with his sad, impossibly old eyes. Donna waved, and he returned a sad smile before closing the door. And then with a gear-grinding sound, the Blue Box slowly faded from sight.

* * *

Donna woke up with a start. She lay in bed and stared at the sunlight streaming through the windows. She then felt something on her cheeks. She reached a hand to her face, and wiped away tears. Why had she been crying? Judging by how wet both her face and her pillow were, she had to have had a pretty intense dream. Donna tried to remember what she had dreamed about, but couldn't recall anything.

It was then Shaun came into the room, the smell of peppermint and chamomile was strong as he did.

"Good morning, Donna. I just came back from the bake shop and got us a few cakes. I also made some of your favorite tea. Would you like some?"

Donna didn't answer right away, but only stared at Shaun with a confused expression.

"Are you alright?" Shaun asked.

"I-I had a dream…" Donna started. But she shook her head and smiled. "Never mind, it's not important. Let's just go downstairs."

Donna then put on her robe, gave Shaun a kiss and they headed downstairs to eat a breakfast consisting of eggs and toast with tea and sweet cakes for dessert.


End file.
